


the morning light sets in; we've cheated fate again

by We_deserve_rainbows



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mechs x Inanimate Objects AU, Multi, Necromancy, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, brian brings gun back to life :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: Gun is gone. Gun is gone and Tim wants it back. So do his other partners, Cannon One, Cannon Two, and Cannon Three.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian & Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms), Gunpowder Tim/Cannon One/Cannon Two/Cannon Three/Gun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	the morning light sets in; we've cheated fate again

**Author's Note:**

> my friend dared me to post this...

Tim closed his eyes, trying to force back tears that were threatening to fall. He heard a cannon number one rumble under his back, it sounded concerned.

“I don't know..” Tim tried to sound happier than he was feeling, “Just missing Gun, i guess”

Cannon number two creaked sympathetically. Tims spouse, Gun, had tragically passed away recently, it was an accident. It truely hadnt been anyones fault, but Tim still couldn't help but blame himself for the loss. 

He wasnt alone, he could have shut himself away and mourned by himself but he still had three partners. Three partners who had also loved gun. Three partners who had also lost something so _so_ dear to them. 

So he turned away from the other mechanisms, spending more and more time each day with cannons one, two, and three. They held each other in silence most days, the cannon had thought it was getting better, that they would be able to move on, but: 

“I was just thinking..” Tim started, his words were stumbled, like he was unsure of what he was saying, “what if we could bring Gun back?”

Tim had been talking to cannon number two, but upon hearing his words, cannons one and three went silent. 

He sighed, “I just want it back…”

The three cannons agreed, they missed Gun too, and so it was decided that the four of them would go ask Brian for help.

Brian was in his room, happily strumming away on a banjo, when he heard a tentative knock on his door. He got up and there was Tim and his partners. Goodness, how long had it been since tim had talked to any of them?

“Tim I- are you okay?”

Tim straightened with resolve, “I need you to help me bring Gun back.”

Brian blinked, he thought back to the preacher, and the daughter who had begged him to save her father. He thought he was doing the right thing, to save someone who she loved. 

We all know how that worked out for him.

And yet.. When he looked at Tim he didn't see the preachers daughter, he saw his friend, his friend who was mourning. His friend who loved him, and wouldn't launch him into space. 

“Okay.” he said, smiling nervously at Tim and the cannons.

The cannons creaked in relief, and Tim smiled gratefully at Brian, “Thank you, Brian.”

In reality, it probably took a few days for Tim and the cannons to help Brian get everything prepared, but it was spent in silence, and it seemed all too soon that Tim stood with his partners and Brian in a brightly lit room, over the corpse of his beloved.

Brian stood in a lab coat, staring intently down at the gun, taking careful notes before setting his clipboard on cannon number three and walking over to a lever. 

He took a deep breath, he had triple checked all of his calculations, he was sure this was going to work. Brain spared one last look at Tim, cannon one, cannon two, and cannon three, he looked away from their hopeful faces and pulled the lever. 

All at once there was a brilliant light, and Gun was back. _Gun was back_. 

Tim shouted a choked laugh, and took Gun in his hand. God how he had missed that feeling, warm metal pressing on his hand. 

Tears filled his eyes, his spouse was back!! The cannons shouted and shot in joy from behind the two of them, and tim could not have been more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
